


Drabbles Of Doom pt. 1

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Glitches, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: A set of random, far-spaced, out of this world drabbles for the Courier and a few unnamed and named characters throughout the Mojave Wasteland. Some may be romantic, most will be for glitches and things I find amusing.One: MobiusTwo: PauseThree: Tin Can Phone (Cass/M!Courier pairing)





	1. Atilla: Mobius

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on my FanFiction.net account, FloodFeSTeR but I figured screw it and decided to branch out. 
> 
> What started this was basically me developing an odd fondness for Mobius and that's where this first piece comes from and it just grew from there. 
> 
> There are several different Couriers and Lone Wanderers, even Sole Survivors wrapped up in this collection helping me type out weird experiences of my own in the Wastes or even just fluffy moments, lots of angst because it would be Fallout with that.
> 
> I am open to new characters of your own, if you have suggestions, maybe something you can't write or just don't want to but would love to see it out there. Just let me know, leave a mild description of your Courier/Lone Wanderer/ Sole Survivor and whatever you would like to see including pairings or glitches, or whatever, and I will be happy to get started on it!

His biomed gel was filled with sparks as he flitted around the echoed dome.

The machines buzzed around him, lights flashing across dials that have went unused for over a hundred years, some monitors covered in an aged green film, rusted around the edges because of misuse. Tables were heaped with scrap metal and spare components to machines he had already lost before he had even picked them up. The lights overhead, once a brilliant cerulean color, were now covered in the same green film as the terminal monitors, the floor still scuffed and scratched from two centuries of wear-and-tear.

All the while he hummed and muttered to himself, checking monitors and rechecking them, going for a healthy dose of Mentats and the occasional sting of Psycho whenever he felt like it. Of course, whenever he got the wrong dose of either, he could feel the emptiness in his domicile and occasionally wondered what it would be like to have a companion or even a visitor every once in a while, to shake things up a bit and entertain him, help him even, with whatever scientific pursuit he was going for. Though, the more he thought about that, the more he thought about how there wasn't a wide array of companions in the Big Empty. The robo-scorpions were not friendly conversations, the cyber-dogs were fun and loyal, but Mobius needed a conversational piece, something , or someone, that could help him solve equations or simply converse with. But there were no humans living in the Big Empty, and that was what he needed. A coherent, intelligent, human.

And one day, he found one. One that visited regularly, and never whined or complained or under minded his theories and ideas.

"Mobius! We're here!"

Atilla, the Courier who ended up in the Big Empty and enjoyed every minute of it.

Mobius spun around in his place beside his monitors, and he wanted to give her a more warming smile than the one that was programmed into his monitor. "O-Oh, Atilla. Is it that time already?"

She smiled and grunted her way up the platform, approaching him. "Yep, been a week. I got you some stuff too," she grinned, pulling her pack from her shoulders. "You wouldn't _believe_ the hard time I had in the Mojave finding all of these."

She turned her pack over and out poured a _massive_ amount of Mentats. A few packs spilled over the edge of his research table and bounced against the worn floor, skidding this way and that but not out of reach. Atilla smiled proudly at Mobius, and if he could he would have cried. Oh how he did love Mentats! And she had listened when he was muttering about running low on a supply. He had mentioned how he would have to go out into the Big Empty to look for more, but she had told him no. To wait for her, and she had pulled through.

"Oh my Mentats!" was all he could say.

She chuckled and dropped her now empty pack onto the floor. "Well, you better be thanking me soon because I had to go to a few far out places to get these bad boys."

Mobius looked over at her. "Oh yes, thank you ever so much! I shall enjoy some now."

Atilla nodded. "Alrighty, you do that and I'm gonna go get a friend of mine."

Mobius paid no mind to her words for the moment, more focused in his task to get some of those lovely Mentats into his artificial circulatory system. Atilla ended up in Big Mountain every Tuesday of every other week. Came to explore, to play, find new gadgets and of course, visit the lonely Dr. Mobius in his Research facility. She was the heir to Big Mountain, but she never staid too long in the Think Tank. She preferred moving company to the stationary ones in The Sink. And there was only so much her little Muggy could do with his entertaining obsession of mugs and dishes.

Mobius jumped when he heard the chipper bark that echoed through the dome, and looked down at the entryway, seeing a bright furred cyber dog standing in the doorway. It looked around and panted, its tail wagging as Atilla passed and pat its brain casing.

"Come on girl, Mobius doesn't bite."

Mobius hovered in place while Atilla led the dog towards him, a small smile on her face. She stopped in front of him, watching as Mobius and the hound examined each other like beasts of the same breed. He had never seen this dog through the terminals and the computers. True, all cyber dogs looked alike, but there was always something that set them apart from the others. Always some detail the creators through in to tell them apart from all of the others. And Mobius had found this dogs difference. Her bio med gel had a healthy, pink glow instead of congealed and red. He moved around to see Atilla, and she was smiling at them.

"She is new!"

She nodded. "Her name is Roxie, I found her holotapes in the X-8 and. . .well it gets so lonely when I'm out in the crate so I figured some companionship would be nice. I can't take you or Muggy with me."

"Why can't you take me?"

She chuckled and reached out, poking at the monitor he could no longer see out of. "Because we don't have _that_ fixed yet. You wouldn't be able to fully see what you were attacking if anything happened and I wouldn't live with myself if something happened to you Mobius."

Mobius wanted to smile. She cared for him, like no one else had in two centuries.

Atilla, the Courier that ended up in the Big Empty and enjoyed every minute of it.

She visited every Tuesday of every other week.

Just to run around with Dr. Mobius.


	2. Atilla: Pause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A total crackfic, inspired by the concept of: What really happens when you press pause?

"Still think this was a good idea?"

Atilla glared over at Boone, who was leaning against the same boulder as she, face as calm as ever even as the Super Mutant Master howled behind their shelter. "Oh shut up," she muttered, cradling her Anti-Material Rifle against her chest. "I just wanted to check it out."

They had been headed towards Devil's Throat when they stumbled upon a bomb and its super mutants. Her Pip-Boy had dinged up a name, 'The One', and of course she got curious and wandered too close. Her left calf was bleeding pretty badly, the 5.56mm bullets from the Chinese Assault Rifle waiting for them must have knicked an artery or something. Atilla hissed as an explosion erupted not ten feet away from them and her ears pricked at the distinctive sound of a reloading missile launcher. She grit her teeth as another explosion erupted and then swung herself around, rifle specs pressed against her right eye and she fired. The Super Mutants screamed in agony as a new explosion hit the ground at their feet. They both were on the ground now, scratching at their obviously broken legs, weapons too far away to be helpful, and Atilla smirked, lowering her weapon.

"Kiss it," she taunted, raising her bum as high as she could with an arched back, smirking widely at Boone.

He huffed and looked away from her, the corners of his mouth twitching lightly. "Hell no."

She huffed this time, pushing herself to her feet. She smiled at him before walking towards the bomb. "An undetonated bomb," she mused, walking around it. "This is pretty cool."

Boone kept his distance. "You're crazy to be around it."

She stuck her tongue out at him, rifle held over her right shoulder. "Don't have to be such a party pooper."

"Well I-"

"Boone look out!"

He watched her swing her rifle down and then looked back and up, actually quivering at the size of the mutant behind him. It screamed a trademark cry and raised a super sledge over its head, pausing halfway to Boone. Boone stared at it for a moment, wondering why it had stopped and noticed its eyes darting around, an aggravated grumble coming from its massive chest. It tried to swing down, muscles visibly trembling beneath normally stoic skin.

" _What the hell is going on?!_ "

He tried to look back at Atilla but he couldn't, he could only blink and talk. "I-I don't know."

"I'm freaking out right now!"

"And I'm just peachy," he quipped, trying to grab his rifle.

Ok, he was freaking out now too.

For a solid hour they screamed, Atilla crying and the Super Mutant still giving high pitched cries."Will you shut the fuck up," Boone yelled at the mutant.

It actually whimpered and quieted, its whole frame quivering. They would be pretty stiff after this. If it ever ended. Boone's eyes darted around, needing to see Atilla, but he couldn't. She was behind him. And far away and that.

After a good twenty minutes or so, Boone and Atilla kicked up their panicking a few notches. Screaming and crying for help. Boone had his eyes closed and was whimpering, Atilla was sobbing and the beast was trying to break free of whatever hold was on them.

"This is your fucking fault," Boone growled at Atilla, grunting as his left arm wouldn't move.

"My fault?! How is this my fucking fault?!"

"You just had to come all the way out here and look at us! We're stuck and can't move."

Atilla fell silent for a minute before she muttered. "Yeah. . ."

Boone huffed. "Just keep trying to get loose."

Thrashing about, they all began to think they were maybe going to be stuck in place forever, until Boone fell. Silence fell over the three of them and Atilla looked down at her feet, lifting them at her own will and she smiled, looking up as Boone stood. They all looked at each other, the Super Mutant quiet and they all looked down, slightly embarrassed by their displays.

"So uh. . .how about we try this again on our way back from Devil's Throat," Atilla tried, looking up at the mutant.

It stared at her in a weird way before nodding, lumbering towards The One while Boone and Atilla fast tracked back towards New Vegas, the mission forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone likes Atilla enough, she may just become a permanent fixture for me to work on. . .meaning she would get her own story.


	3. Nathaniel: Tin Can Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is for my reader josueb who requested an M!Courier/Cass pairing. I hope I did this justice, never written a male character before, especially paired with a woman. I did some yaoi stuff with other stories but that's for another time. I had some fun doing this and if anyone wants another request just review.
> 
> I didn't get a description for the M!Courier before I typed and posted this, so ya know.

**_So I call you on the tin can phone._ **  
**_We rendezvous at quarter-two,_ **  
**_and make sure we're alone_ **  
**_I think I've found a way for you and I_ **  
**_to finally fly free._ **

* * *

 

" _Cass!_ "

Aforementioned woman cringed into her whiskey. She was tucked away in the dining room of the Lucky 38 casino Presidential Suite, in the dark and out of view of everyone. Boone and Lily had already came through and hadn't noticed her at all, which was surprising on the snipers end, she had expected him to at least snort in her direction. She wasn't there to them, just another brick in the wall, or another tear in its two hundred year old wallpaper.

But one person noticed her, one person could pick her out in the dark of night in the wasteland. Hell, she could be wearing a Stealth Boy and he would find her.

"Cass I know you're in the dining room!"

She groaned and let her forehead connect with the moldy table top. "What do you want?"

His laugh echoed through the suite and he came swooping in, dangling from the doorframe his fingers clenched. He had let his hair grow out the past few months and it was the color of ash, brushing against his shoulders as he abruptly stopped. His usual armor had been peeled away and he wore a simple undershirt and a pair of black pants that belonged under leather armor. He had taken off his Pip-Boy when they had got in last night and Cass could see the holes where the nerve detectors dug in. Her eyes met his, full of concern, but he didn't notice it apparently because he was still smiling at her.

Like she was the only person in the world.

She hated that shit.

Rose of Sharon Cassidy hated Nathaniel the Courier.

Of course, that's what she told herself.

"You wanna go out somewhere?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Like where?"

He shrugged and let go of the doorframe, leaning onto the table next, inching closer towards her every time she took a sip of her whiskey. "Maybe we can go to the Ultra-Luxe."

"Stuffy."

"Tops?"

"Those bastards gross me out, they all reek of hair gel and two hundred year old cologne."

"Gomorrah."

She reared a hand back and let it smack across his stubbled jaw, cheeks burning. "No."

He chuckled, not questioning the sudden smack that was steadily turning his cheek a shade of red. "And why not?"

She looked down the neck of her whiskey bottle, cheeks heating up further, if they could. "You know very well why."

"Aw, Joanna didn't mean it and you know it."

She looked up through her lashes at him, seeing that lopsided grin and then she looked away, huffing as she lifted her drink back up to her lips. "It wasn't funny."

"You gotta admit it was sort of funny."

She grumbled. "It wasn't funny, it was embarrassing. I didn't even wanna go in there anyway. You knew that."

He laughed again, earning a chuckle from Boone in the other room; when had they gotten in? "Ok, so maybe I did know, but so what," he slid closer towards her, smiling like an idiot and making her lose that train of thought again. _Fucker_. "You still wanna runaway with me?"

She stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment. "Wh-What?"

"Wanna run away with me, tonight," he stood and stretched. "It's been pretty boring around here since Sierra and well, Boone is a bore and Lily is. . .Lily. _Come on, Cass_ ," he leaned onto the table with his arms. "Run away with me. We can get drunk, go crazy with our guns and maybe kill some stuff. The city is boring, wasteland is our playground."

He was excited, and possibly high, but Cass didn't dwell on that part. She just sighed and nodded, smiling a little as he bounded off into the next room.

* * *

  
"One down, one to go."

Cass leaned back against the rock at Nathaniel's side, eyes staring at his hands as they cradled the silencer rifle so gently. He was lying flat on his stomach at the edge of the Cliffside Prospector Camp they had found last night. The sun was coming up through the red rocks and the morning air was littered with mist and empty gecko cries. She did love the Mojave, even if she bitched about it enough; people knew how to cook up some moonshine, and the setting just fit her so well.

And then there was Nathaniel. . .

Cass jumped back into reality as he fired, a slight pop giving way to a deadly bullet. Looking out at the land below them she watched another Fire Gecko crumple to the ground.

"Come on," she muttered in a half drunken state, nudging his elbow with the toe of her boot. "I'm tired."

He chuckled and looked over at her, his leather armor shining with aged blood as he twisted to sit up in the sunlight. "My, my, Miss Cassidy are you drunk?"

She flipped him off and he chuckled again, leaning the rifle against the rocks behind him. "Shut up you jerk, you're the one that kept me out here all night shootin' geckos."

"You came voluntarily," he hummed, falling back onto an old moldy mattress.

She grimaced and pushed at him, trying to get him off of it. "That thing is _filthy_ ," she slurred.

"So what," he grunted and pushed her off of him, grabbing her right wrist. "We sleep on stuff like this all the time."

"No we don't," she murmured, raising her left hand to get his grip off of her. "Let me go."

He grabbed that one as well. "And if I don't?"

She grimaced and stuck her tongue out at him. She was beyond wasted. "Lemme go, Nathan," she whined loudly.

He smirked and tugged on her, forcing her back flat against the sand. A man like Nathaniel was never supposed to admit he found a woman beautiful, unless he was trying to get information from her or was plain lonely. But right now, in the morning light, Cass looked down right beautiful. Flushed, freckled skin, tan from years in the sun and he knew about the unnoticed curves beneath her frumpy flannel and jeans.

And those eyes.

Those damn eyes.

When he first locked his own with them, he felt like he remembered something about them. Whether it was the color or the owner, he didn't know, but something was familiar.

But he had tried to forget about that. Tried to forget about those first few months trekking through the wasteland with her at his side, just as stumbling and incoherent as he had been. Of course she had been buzzing on whiskey, he had, had an aching hole in his head.

She reached up now, fingertips ghosting across the old scar tissue, thinking back. It had been three years and it still hadn't healed right. "I'm sorry," she whispers, not knowing what she is apologizing for exactly.

He smiles slightly, but it is really just a twitch of the lips and he sits up, watching as she sleeps. "I am too. . ."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (@LikePicklez)
> 
> For your own one shot, you can message me on Twitter, FF or you can just leave the details in the comments here and I will get to work!


End file.
